Alastaere Talraenal
Sir Alastaere Talraenal is the current lord of Thalstad's Hold and a Paladin of the Argent Crusade, having learned the ways of the Light and the Paladin, reluctantly, during his time with the First Alliance Expedition to Draenor. He was discovered in Draenor by the forces of the Argent Bulwark who had come to Draenor to fight against his power mad cousin, the Arcanist and self proclaimed Archmage, Dulondael Talraenal. After assisting the Bulwark with ending his cousin's life, Alastaere decided to join up with the Crusade full time, after seeing the current situation in the world, though he holds a deep mistrust of all orcs. Sir Alastaere is the current lord of the small province of Thalstad's Hold within the north eastern corners of the Arathi Highlands. History Warrior Upbringing The Second War Lord of Thalstad's Hold Soon after the Second War's end, Jamie Talraenal died of Illness, with no other heirs left to the Hold, because of the loss of Alastaere's brothers during the War, Alastaere inherited the land. Following the war's end and his return home he married a local woman whom he had known for most of his life and had been a loyal and faithful friend. A year following the War's end, Alastaere married the Lady Marella Hawklight, months after being married, James Talraenal was born. Alliance Expedition to Draenor A year following the birth of his son, it was reported that the Dark Portal was once more opened. Being loyal to the Alliance as he was, Alastaere volunteered to go to Draenor, bringing with him forty of his best soldiers, joining the Sons of Lothar. Since his son was barely a year old at the time, he left Typhos McDaniels incharge of the Hold. Typhos was known for his skills in diplomacy and trade in the Hold and other neighboring provinces. Under Typhos' reign until his son came of age, the province continued to prosper as it had for the last few decades. With the forty soldiers he selected, Alastaere and his men went with the Sons of Lothar to Draenor, after the Portal was closed and Draenor broke apart Alastaere and what were left of his men continued to fight a never ending battle against the Horde and Burning Legion. During his time in Draenor it was here he learned and mastered the skills of a Paladin, having twenty years to do so, only because it was necessary so he was able to heal his men during and after battles and so he had an advantage against the Unholy magics the Horde and Legion used. Hunt for the Mad Magi Recent After assisting the forces of the Argent Bulwark with the hunt for Dulondael Talraenal he returned home for a time, using this time to discover what has been happening in the world. After spending a few weeks at Thalstad's Hold, rebuilding the land with the help of his son and his former regent, he decided to rejoin the Argents, also bringing his small province into the Argent Crusade. Within days banners of the Crusade hung in Southton and the Holdfast. Sir Alastaere now rules in Thalstad's Hold as he works to help his people prosper. On occasion he leaves the confines of the Hold and goes to Hearthglen, Light's Hope Chapel or Stormwind to meet up with members of the Bulwark, those who remain, and help them with whatever they're doing at the time. Category:Characters Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Argent Crusade Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Warriors Category:House of Talraenal Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Thalstad's Hold Category:Sons of Lothar